


Red Doors

by talonyth



Series: prompted [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, this is kinda pointless but it could be the start of a ~thing~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talonyth/pseuds/talonyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the doors look the same to Daichi, all red, and hell is it 28 or 29? No matter, he'll definitely get the right one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Doors

It is somewhere around here, Daichi is sure of that. Not that the directions Suga gave him were great in the first place. What was “red doors” supposed to mean, anyway? He already spent an hour trying to find the right train to this place.

He suddenly wishes he wouldn’t have said anything about wanting to learn how to play a guitar. Then again, Suga said he asked his friend from college and that he’d teach him for free. …Or for a few meals in between. 

 

Red doors. Oh. The complex right in front is covered in walls with red doors. So that’s what he meant. What a lame description. He sighs and looks at the number written on the slip of paper. 28. No, 29. Or 28? Daichi grits his teeth and for a second wants to send Suga a message. He’d feel defeated though so he decides to go with his first instinct. He walks up the stairs, up to door 28 and knocks; waits; and waits longer. No one at home? 

Then it’s probably 29, after all. He moves on to the next door and takes a deep breath. Great. He has never met that college friend of Suga’s but he said he’s a good guy. Coming from Suga, it means he is a good guy. Daichi decides not to worry too much and instead knocks at the door. 

It swings open and Daichi is not only surprised but mildly bewildered. 

"Tsukishima?"

The almost 1,90m - or, wait, did he grow taller? He definitely did! - figure right in front of him is not unknown to him. It has been at about three years ever since, though. It makes sense, for the former first years in his old volleyball team to have graduated by now. But couldn’t Suga have told him it’s Tsukishima he meant? 

The other seems taken aback as well although, as per usual, his face doesn’t say much. 

"Daichi-san. Hello, I… did not expect this."

"Neither did I? Suga told me about you, though," Daichi says, his voice mixed in with a laugh. What a coincidence. Or not? He’d have to talk to Suga about this. 

"Huh? Sugawara-san? But I haven’t seen him ever since high school. Just like you. Why would he know I live here now?"

Daichi stares at Tsukishima and simply gets stared back at. There is a second of silence in which Daichi gets the slip of paper Suga gave him and looks at it. It’s a 28. But this is apartment 29. He looks back and forth between the locked door he knocked on before and Tsukishima standing in front of him. 

"What a coincidence. …I actually meant to talk to your neighbour. It’s one of Suga’s friends from college. He said he’d teach me how to play the guitar so I came here but… he wasn’t at home so I supposed I got the wrong apartment."

Tsukishima listens quietly and nods. “I see.”

"But you know, since we’ve met each other after a while and under these circumstances, we shouldn’t just let the chance slip. Do you have some free time?"

"Uh… well," he starts but seems reluctant to reply. It seems like he hasn’t changed much since high school. Still pretty introverted, isn’t he? 

"I won’t force you to come with me. I just think this is something like fate, you know. This city is so big and of all people I knock at your door after years. Don’t you think that’s—-"

"Sappy."

Daichi laughs at Tsukishima’s retort and it makes him feel nostalgic. He never forgot about his high school times and there were many instances in which he meant to go and visit home. But he had simply been too busy. Sad, really, the more he thinks about it. He has only occasionally heard about their matches from Asahi texting him but that’s that. 

Standing here opposite of Tsukishima who might or might not be 5 centimetres taller than the last time he saw him, whose hair is a little longer than before, who wears glasses with thinner frames now but still looks as uncomfortable as ever when confronted with too much conversation - Daichi is sure it has a meaning. 

"So, do you have free time or not?"

Tsukishima opens the door wider but doesn’t look into Daichi’s eyes when he replies. He swears he spots a pair of red ears though. 

"A little. It would be inefficient for you to have come here for nothing."

"Inefficient? I see you haven’t changed in some aspects," he says, snorting at Tsukishima’s choice of words as he steps in. 

It is a small room, and rather empty. It suits him just fine though. And there it is. Right in the corner. 

"Tsukishima, do you… play the guitar?"

He turns around to see Tsukishima averting his eyes. Is this what he meant with inefficient? Theoretically, it would only be efficient for him to have come if someone taught him how to play anyway. Whether it is Suga’s friend or—- Ah. 

"I do."

Daichi smiles as brightly as he can and gives Tsukishima a slap over his shoulder, enough to make the other hiss. 

"Well then, where do we start?"

Tsukishima presses his lips together and sits down, signalling Daichi to do the same. Coincidence is a bit much. This feels like more than that. His own words ring in Daichi’s ears. A big city with so many people and he knocks at the door of someone he hasn’t seen in years. Fateful encounter or not, by the time Tsukishima starts explaining the basics of the guitar to him, Daichi knows he will visit him more often starting now.

**Author's Note:**

> another daitsukki for lovely jun, this time with the prompt knocking at the wrong door. idk man that would be so cool like if they'd meet after a while and tsukki obvs had a tiny baby crush on captain daichi and then he has a really great day and he stands right there in front of his door. tsukki is a mess and daichi kind of enjoys it, i'm so sorry


End file.
